The strange life of melaka fray
by catladywantya
Summary: melaka fray is a thief in the future she is fairly depressed since her brother like freind was killed by a vampire she is wanted in the spirit world and when she is betrayed by her boss to the yyh gang what will she do
1. Chapter 1

Name: Melaka Fray (has many names)

Age: 16

Eyes: neon green

Hair: black

Skin: pale

Height: 5'5

Nature: cold, sad, can be kind, distrusting 

Race: think you're a human but your much more than that you just don't know what you are right now

Likes: fighting, climbing, stealing

Dislikes: preps and Lurks(vampires

Family: doesn't know real family was adopted by Pardonas family they were killed at the age of 14 was befriended by Harth Fray was like brother so she changed her name to Melaka Fray


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Bad day started that way stayed that way I didn't notice the nail in my cereal until it was in my mouth and now I'm being chased by some losers.

Oh well that's the life of a thief. This morning after my nail chewing I got a message from Gunther (my boss) I had to steal some piece of rock…well it was a holy statue of the ancient pagan god "The Bagda Of DOOM" but that was easy it was from a vault in the mid level all I had to do was wait for the amateur thieves (who were there by coincidence) to set off the alarm in the other vault and sneak into the vault and get the statue. Drop it off at Gunther's place who had another job for me. Its not that I don't mind doing two jobs in one day this one was in the uppers and was fairly easy (all the upper people think their to good to have anyone to steal from them) But when I was up there Alex and Binns shot me off the roof and fall was about 100 stories and well, well I suppose it was quite fun.

The trick is to make a big fall a whole lot of little falls brace yourself and make sure you land on your………..feet oh well I got that wrong but at least Alex and Binns were convinced I was dead trust them to under estimate me I caught the train home and arrived at Gunther's place.

"your late" said the dwarf of a doorman "your fat" "the Boss wants to see you." Now that was strange Gunther never actually wanted to see me he would just get me to leave it at his sectary and the money given to me oh well here goes.

Note: I've been writing this as if she was telling someone I might need to change that so that it was the time oh and the spirit detectives will come in soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

I walked into the darkened room. One thing you always need to expect from Gunther is an entrance I stood waiting pondering why he wanted to see me. When the lights flashed on I looked down to see Gunther in his tank floating an inch from my feet (Gunther is one of the men deformed by the suns radiation he is now what in the olden days would be called a merman purple skin gills at the side of his neck you know) '**Melaka my sweet I see you have bought the talisman yes well done my dear'** "ummm that's nice I want my money" '**I'll give you 70 argons for it'** "yeah right I Could have died Alex and Binns where there" '**but you're here alive so what difference does it make' **"yeah but I still want extra" I probably Shouldn't push it. I mean Gunther can get violent sometimes '**I'll give you 3 sil for it'** stay calm stay calm "you know I'm not going to let you off so cheap next time" '**I understand'** "its only cause I like you" '**of course' **"itnot that I don't like the danger it makes the job fun its just I wish you would warn me".

It's not right a month pay for 1 job the moneys Heavy on my wrist 3 sil! oh well better not to ask I'll just go see Luu then go home.

Oh No lurks I HATE lurks most people do but I have reason to 6 of them I should run lurks are awful there blue skin yellow eyes lolling orange tongues there carnivores teeth bared I hate lurks.

A sound what sounds like the screaming sirens police. The lurks scramble over each other into the sewers police have a source loaded into there guns that can kill a lurk in a matter of seconds. " MELAKA FRAY STAND DOWN AND GIVE SUDMISSION" oh great Erin Compin she had a crush on Harth before he was killed,don't ask, she blamed his death on me she at the time was a trainee in the police form at the time know sergeant "what do you think your doing fray" "standing down and giving submission sergeant" "who were your friends, I didn't know you mixed with lurks" "I don't have friends" "not even Gunther" "boss not friend difference. What are you doing in the slums I thought you liked to stay in the uppers?" "I'm trying to keep you out of jail" "I can look after myself" "oh really I thought you couldn't look after anyone" images of Harth's last day alive flashed through my eyes "you bitch" "Mel…."

"MEL" "hey shorty" I prepared myself for the short deformed girl's story "there was this weird man looking for you and I said you weren't around and then me and tom played and tom pulled my pigtails and I cried and then and then we went swimming and mum said … oh look there's that man again" "oh that's nice…What man"

"Melaka fray" a booming voice from behind me "yes" I turned around to see a man in a suit which I had seen in pictures 21st century. He seemed to have some substance dripping off him "you smell funny" came the voice of the one eyed one armed girl behind me stated

he did smell he smelt like GAS…

Note: what do you think should I continue?


End file.
